Memories of Eternal Snow and Hidden Feelings
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: Before secrets are revealed, memories of the loved ones that won't disappear, will always be eternal. Memories will be made as the eternal snow continues to fall endlessly and hidden feelings that won't surface yet. ToshiroxOC
1. Chapter 1 Memories of Eternal Snow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own such an awesome anime/manga like Bleach, with the exception of my OC~

I rewrote the chapter, to make you read it better, and make it longer~

I added some more scenes to make it longer and more detailed to read~!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, hope you give me some advises on my grammer and spelling mistakes~!

(=^-^=)

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 1: Memories of Eternal Snow~<strong>

**(=^o^=)**

* * *

><p>The snow, that kept on falling just outside of a certain cave, seems to be falling forever, endlessly, without stopping.<p>

The gentle winter breeze had grown stronger slowly, as time passes by, however this hadn't bother the two children in the cave, because the breeze is enjoyable to them, and the snow is entertaining them.

The cave was quite huge, enormous on the inside, however, it looks like sort of a large room with all of the stuff inside, not to mention, with some leather cloth in front of cave's entrance was quite shocking, it's large enough for at least four people to stay inside, maybe even more!

There was a small fire right in the corner, in a fireplace, a miniture fireplace for a small fire.

The fire looks like its gonna gone out at any moment, if a strong wind had blown it out.

A young girl with black hair, with natural silver-white streaks in her hair, with some turqoise ribbons on the side of her hair, is sitting near the entrance of cave, staring at the eternal snow.

Her expression was hard to see, actually, its quite impossible to see her expressions, even with the lights on.

Her hair seems to cover her right eye completely, with some covering her left eye, but it doesn't bother her one bit.

The moon's bright, yet gentle light is being covered by the dark clouds, like those with dark pasts with never be able to find the exit out of their pasts and sadnesses, making people unable to see the light...

Even without the moon's light or any bright light, there's a huge chance that the girl's expression is probably a gentle and calm expression, with a small soft smile on her face.

She seems to be enjoying the cold weather, the cold, yet gentle winter breeze, and last, but not least, the endless snow that will never end during the cold nights...

* * *

><p>"Ne, Toshiro..."<p>

A soft and gentle voice, that can be barely heard by other people, echoes throughout the huge, yet comfortable cave slightly, which must've belonged to the young girl.

"Who's that girl thats always with you before she left?"

After five minutes of silence, she broke the silence with her voice once again.

"Toshiro...?"

Toshiro, a white-haired boy with a cold and serious expression on his face, revealed by the small fire's faint light from the miniture fireplace, which seems to be slowly fading away.

He finally came out of the shadows, staring at her with his cold deep teal pair of eyes, who seems to be still staring at the snow and he finally answers the girl's question.

"You mean the girl with brown hair that tied in pig-tails?"

The girl turns her head and faces him, and slowly nodded her head.

He came closer, and sits next to her, watching the snow with her.

"Her name is Hinamori Momo, she went to Shino Academy to become into those shinigami, she used to live with me and my Granny..."

unFinally, the dark clouds had finally moved out of the way, and had letted the moon's gentle bright light shine brightly upon everywhere, including the two children.

The snow was still falling endlessly, but this time, the moon's light had revealed the girl's expression and appearance.

Her expression now turned emotionless and cold, without a hint of any emotions that had appeared on her face, her small soft smile had also disappeared.

After hearing Toshiro's response to her question, she suddenly got more curious, however with some amusement joining along with her curiosity, but it wasn't shown on her face, instead its shown in her eyes.

She faces him with amused, yet curious eyes, which are turqoise eyes filled with amusement and curiosity.

"So, is she your girlfriend?"

Her face still had no expressions, but her eyes had plenty of emotions.

"After all, you just said that she lives you and she seems to be pretty close to you, perhaps even more closer than me."

Toshiro opened his mouth to say something, however he couldn't get a single word out, because of he got cut off by the girl.

"You might even leave me behind without feeling guilty or regretted that you left me behind for sure..."

Her voice went softer than ever.

Toshiro sighed deeply, and stares straight into her eyes.

His expression was dead serious and his gaze was intense, not to mention, his eyes shown seriousness as well.

"Of course not, you idiot, Hinamori is not my girlfriend, who want a bed-wetter like her as a girlfriend..."

"Plus..."

"I only think of her as a childhood friend, almost like she's my own sister, an older sister of mine, well sort of..."

"And, also, she may have lived with me, but that doesn't particularily mean she's my girlfriend or anything like that, she's like a sister to me, so obviously she's close to me..."

Toshiro suddenly smirked a little at her.

"But, she's not that close to me like you, you're more closer to me."

She blushed a little and pouted slightly, although the blush disappeared soon, and she stopped pouting after seeing something that Toshiro did.

He smiled one of his rare smiles at her.

"I promise i won't leave you no matter what, and i'll accept you for who you are, Likara..."

"I've told you that before, didn't i?"

Likara smiled softly, and she couldn't help, but hug him tightly, like he might disappear.

"Promise?"

Toshiro hugged her back and nodded his head a bit.

"Yeah, i promise you that i won't leave you behind, no matter what..."

They parted, and several minutes had passed, Toshiro broke the slience with a question.

"Why do you ask me that, Likara?"

Toshiro began to feel suspicious on why Likara had asked him that, although he himself already knows that Likara is the closest person to him, other than his Granny.

He leaned in closer to her face and gave her another intense gaze with his deep teal eyes.

Obviously, Likara doesn't want to answer, she ignored his question, and turned away to avoid his intense gaze, and she also scooted a bit farther away from him.

She can feel her face turning a bit red, and eventually, she turned around with the same emotionless face, except for the eyes.

"I was just curious, thats all."

She leaned in closer and made her forehead touch Toshiro's forehead as well, and slightly gave him a glare.

"Also, what makes you think its suspicious of me asking you such a thing, and that look on your face has a suspicious expression, obviously..."

Her voice was soft, yet cold at the same time, and that coldness in her voice was like ice.

He sighed and leans a bit more, pushing back Likara's forehead a bit.

"Its obviously suspicious, you never cared for anyone in the village or those shinigami, also the only things you've ever asked me are mostly about me or my Granny."

"You've seen Hinamori plenty of times, yet you haven't asked me anythinng about her until now."

He leaned back, parting their foreheads, and stares at Likara with playful eyes.

He scooted closer and poke her cheeks playfully, yet gently.

Likara slightly pouted, and blushed, however that blush disappeared immediately and she stopped pouting.

"Toshiro, stop poking me..."

Toshiro slightly smirks while he still pokes her cheeks.

"Its fun poking your cheeks, and i won't stop unless you tell me the real reason on why you asked me that.

Likara grabbed his hand and hold it with hers to stop him from poking her cheeks.

"I was just curious, thats the real reason, nothing else..."

"I saw her with you so many times, so it got me curious until now, and i'm asking you now, because all those times, i've been holding in my curiosity."

He still doesn't take it for the correct response, still smirked.

"Oh, you're curious, than i'm also curious on why you're curious about Hinamori..."

"..."

The silence went on without Likara saying anything, and Toshiro had broke the silence.

"Tell me why..."

His face turned serious once again, and his smirk faded as he gave her a serious gaze.

"I'm serious, tell me why..."

Likara sighs and looks at the ground as if there's something really interesting about it.

"The part about i'm curious is true, but its also because you're my best friend and i really don't want you to leave me..."

"I've told you almost all of my secrets, my idenity, my personal information excluding my past..."

Likara began to look up and hugged him tightly, never letting him unless he kills her, no she'll never let go even if she dies.

"And its also because you said you'll accept me for who i am..."

"So i don't want you to leave me behind, going with someone else, thats my only fear..."

"The fear of you leaving me behind with someone else..."

Toshiro was quite shocked with her words, soon he snapped out of his shock and hugs her.

"Baka, i'm not going to leave you behind..."

They parted and he touched her face with slightly cold, yet warm hand.

Likara looked into Toshiro's deep teal eyes that are mesmorizing with her cold, yet gentle turqoise eyes.

She smiled a soft smile and nodded her head, and holds Toshiro's hand thats still cupping her cheek into her own.

* * *

><p>Both of them turned around and gaze at the snow which will always be eternal, its falling endlessly without ending once.<p>

They both smiled with a gentle smile at the eternal snow that probably won't ever end.

They both hold each other's hands tightly without letting go, while gazing at the eternal snow, making this moment a part of their precious memories which will be unforgettable, and they wouldn't want to forget it.

This special moment will always be in their precious memories, and they won't ever forget it, no matter what.

This will always be a precious memory they wouldn't want to forget.

Its truely a memory of eternal snow that will always be eternal...

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Note~<strong>

Wahoo~! Yay~! I finally finished typing up the chapter~ I rewrote the chapter~

I'll be working on chapter 2 if i don't have writer's block soon~!

As you can see, its a story that relates to Eternal Winter Love, a story i asked KuroiWinter to write for me~

This little story of mine, is mostly about the memories Toshiro and my OC Likara shared with before Toshiro went to Shino Academy to become a shinigami.

Hope you enjoyed this new chapter 1 of mine~

(=^o^=)


	2. Chapter 2 Memories of the Moonlight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this awesome story plot such as Bleach, with the exception of my OC Likara~

Banzai, Banzai~!

I did it, i finally finish chapter 2~, I finally finish rewriting chapter 2~

I hope you enjoy it, and hope you can give me some advises on my grammer and of course spelling mistakes~

Hope you enjoy this chapter~

I'm typing up another bonus chapter for this, pretty soon~

'Kay, lets start the chapter now~

Enjoy~!

(=^o^=)

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 2: Memories of the Moonlight~<strong>

**(=^o^=)**

* * *

><p>As the moon shines its bright gentle light upon every creature or souls, reflecting its light on a half-frozen lake.<p>

The eternal snow hasn't even stop even once, it continues to fall, and fall, falling forever without stopping, making this seem forever and forever, even if the world will end.

The cool gentle breeze continues to grow stronger and stronger slowly, yet it grows colder and colder while time is going by as slowly as possible, as if time is stopping itself.

In the huge, yet comfortable cave, Likara and Toshiro hasn't let go of each others hands, even if the world ends.

Its amazing that they tried to stay awake to watch the snow and the scene just outside of the cave's entrance...

Likara could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier as she tries to stay awake to watch the snow with her best friend and someone she has strange feelings for, Toshiro.

Finally, she could no longer stay awake, she closes her eyes slowly, falling into deep slumber.

Toshiro felt Likara falling into deep slumber silently, leaning against him, her head on his shoulder, making herself comfortable as she slept through her deep slumber.

He could no longer keep his eyes open any longer, he could feel his eyes slowly closing as he leans against Likara as well.

* * *

><p><span>~An Hour Later~<span>

Toshiro slowly opens his eyes and looks around the area and realizes that they were sleeping near the cave's entrance, where they could get a cold from just sleeping there.

_'Unbelievable, both of us are sleeping near the cave's entrance when one of us could get a cold or something...'_

He sighs mentally in his head and stares outside with sleepy eyes.

He finally realizes that its nearly midnight, and the snow is falling harder than ever endlessly, and the wind growing stronger, no longer the gentle breeze, also colder, but not as cold as ice.

_'So its already midnight... The snow is falling even harder than before, and the wind is stronger as well, not to mention colder...'_

He shifts his head slowly and looks at Likara's sleeping face.

Likara snuggles closer to him, with their hands together, her expression was still emotionless, but it was peaceful.

Toshiro suddenly realize that he had to bring Likara back inside, into her futon, without waking her up.

_'How am i suppose to do that when she's sleeping...'_

He slightly shifted his body around slowly, not making much movements so that Likara wouldn't be woken up.

"Toshiro..."

Likara's soft voice echoes in his ears as he tries to stand up, well actually, he needs to shift his body around first.

Toshiro stopped and stares at Likara's sleeping face, and notices that there were tears forming in her eyes.

He felt Likara tighten her grasp on to his hand, making it probably harder to let go.

"Toshiro..."

Tears slowly rolls down Likara's face.

Toshiro notices that there tears rolling down Likara's face, he leans in closer and licks those tears.

He sucks away the tears that were forming in her left eye, and moves away the side bangs that were covering her right eye completely, and does the same thing, sucking away those tears.

There was a faint blush on his face, but it disappeared in a second.

"Toshiro..."

_'Whats she dreaming about, making her sleep-talk as she sleeps like that..?'_

"Dont leave me..."

Toshiro sighs deeply, and leans in closer, and whispers in her ears.

"Baka..."

"I won't ever leave you, i promise..."

Soon, Likara, unconsciously nodded her head.

Toshiro had a small smile on his face as he watches her sleep.

He suddenly leaned in again, his lips her a few inches away from hers, and finally, their lips finally touched.

The snow grew heavier once again, and kept falling forever, the gentle breeze began to blow the snow around, making the snow swirl around the two kissing people.

The moon's light shined even brighter than ever, as if the moon is giving the two its bright, gentle light and blessings.

Soon, not long later, probably a few minutes later, Toshiro had to part and broke the kiss, due to him lacking oxygen.

Toshiro touched Likara's lips unconsicously, and blushed bight red, like a tomato.

_'I feel like i'm being perverted...'_

He began to carry her bridal-style to her futon.

He gently layed her body down on the futon, and kisses her forehead and leaned in once again, and whispers in her ears.

"Good night..."

Likara soon has a small smile on her face, without any of her intention to smile.

"Good night, Toshiro..."

She suddenly reached out for his hand unconsciously and holds his hand as she sleeps.

Toshiro's eyes widen a few centimeters or inches, but then a small smile appears on his face once again, and his eyes soften.

He sighs and crawls into bed with Likara, and wraps his arms around her petite waist and hugs her as he slowly fell alseep.

Likara soon also hugs Toshiro, and snuggles in closer towards his chest.

The two of them finally fell asleep silently, and the weather outside was still the same as before.

* * *

><p>A memory that they had under the moonlight, even if one of them was asleep, its still a memory that will always stay within their hearts forever.<p>

Sometimes, even if people may forget these kind of memories, but their hearts will never forget these memories.

This memory...

The memory that was under the moonlight, is truly one of the most precious memories that needs to be treasured.

Truly memories of the moonlight...

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Notes~<strong>

Finally, i finish this chapter's rewrite~

I'm so so so sorry for such a late chapter!

Its just that i just ran out of ideas and had the stupid writer's block...

I know, its shorter than the rest of the other chapters, but bare with me here...

I want it to be as long as i planned it to be...

(TT^TT)

Thanks so much for reading~

(=^o^=)


	3. Chapter 3 Memories of Hidden Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I dont own such an awesome story like Bleach or Hitsugaya Toshiro, however its an exception for my OC, Likara~

Its actually amazing that i actually wrote this story and didn't stop after chapter 1~

Anyways, as always, please give me some advises on my grammer and spelling mistakes~

Hope you enjoy the story~

(=^o^=)

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 3: Memories of the Hidden Feelings~<strong>

**(=^o^=)**

* * *

><p>The endless snow had finally stopped, and the warm rays of light from the sun begins to slowly appear and rise.<p>

The warm rays from the sun made things slightly warmer, especially after a cold, yet beautiful night.

The sun's warm light had made the snow slightly look like its glittering, the eternal snow may have ended, but the gentle winter breeze hadn't stopped.

The cave where Toshiro and Likara had still been sleeping soundly in as the sun slowly rise from its light slumber to wake everyone up with its gentle rays of light.

Likara, had snuggled closer to Toshiro's chest under the turqiose blanket without realizing it.

Toshiro, woked up after feeling Likara snuggling closer to his chest.

He looked down at his chest and sees Likara, laying on his chest.

He slightly blushed, but his blush had disappeared immediately, as he sees Likara's expression.

He gently pats Likara's head as she slept peacefully and quietly.

Likara's face had a peaceful expression, with a soft smile on her face.

He remembered the dream he had about the gigantic ice dragon in his dreams.

He looked around and notices there were some thin layer ice covering a few parts of the cave.

Also he notices a puddle of water that seems to glitter in a small part of the cave, like it had been raining or something that made the puddle there.

Toshiro realizes that it was morning, and he needed to come back to his Granny's house before she woke up and realizes that he's not there.

He was gonna get up and leave, however, due to Likara laying on his chest and her hands holding his hand as she slept.

He silently sighs and looks at her sleeping figure.

_'How am i suppose to get back home without Likara waking up, although, Likara doesn't seem to want me leave, since she's holding my hand like i'm gonna leave her behind at any moment...'_

That thought had remained in his head until he felt Likara moving around on his chest.

Likara slowly opens her eyes, and she slowly got up while rubbing her eye.

Her side bangs that were covering her right eye seems to almost cover her left eye while she was sleeping, however it didn't bother her as much, since she was use to her bangs covering her eyes, and due to the fact that she always hides her eyes with her bangs and she got used to seeing only darkness, not that it bothers her, her eyes seems to be able to see way better than most in the dark.

"Toshiro..."

Her voice was extremely soft and sounded like she was losing her voice at any moment.

Toshiro looked at her with a soft, yet intense stare.

"Ah, Likara, you finally woke up, you sleepy head..."

"You should be lucky, i didn't wake you up..."

Likara slowly nodded her head, she thought about that huge water dragon that always seem to appear in her dreams, trying to tell her something, but the waves of the water and the strong wind blowing ice particles around, kept blocking off the dragon's voice.

She looked outside of the cave and realizes its finally morning.

_'So its finally morning... Toshiro went here when his Granny was sleeping soundly...' _

That thought remained in her sleepy mind, until after 1 minute.

Her eyes snapped open and turns around and looks at Toshiro.

She stood up suddenly, Likara still had Toshiro's hand in her own, she dragged him out and ran to his house in a flash that nobody could see except a blurr of something blue or green flashing by.

Finally, she had reached Toshiro's house, panting slightly and points at his house.

"Your Granny doesn't seem to be awake yet, go inside before she wakes up..."

As soon as she finishes talking, she walked away with an emotionless face with cold eyes as usual.

Toshiro nodded at her and said a silent thank you to her.

He silently walked into the house and sees his Granny still sleeping.

He sighed in relief, he slowly and silently crawled into his futon and closes his eyes.

After trying to sleep for awhile, he still hadn't slept a wink, instead he kept thinking about a certain black and silver haired girl.

He silently sighs, he closes his eyes once again and tried to sleep, which he finally succeeded in doing.

Although, he fell asleep this time, he was dreaming about that huge ice dragon, trying to tell him something which he couldn't hear at all.

He opened his eyes and found his Granny gone, but he can feel the temperature in the house dropping and getting even colder.

He was glad that his Granny woke up before she can feel the cold temperature or freeze to death.

He went outside and sees his Granny sitting on the porch.

"Ah, good morning Toshiro, you finally woke up, Hinamori came to visit..."

His Granny said softly as she smiles at him.

Toshiro slowly nodded and went outside.

"Shiro-chan, how are you~?"

Hinamori appeared out of nowhere and smiled brightly at him.

"Way better than ever without you around, Bed-Wetter-Momo..."

His voice had sound cold and his face was slightly emotionless and irritated because of the nickname Hinamori gave him.

"And don't call me Shiro-chan!"

"Mou, Shiro-chan..."

She held two huge watermelons up for him to see.

"I even brought you two watermelons..."

She slightly pouted and then smiled softly.

"Lets have a slice~"

Toshiro helped out cutting the watermelons, as Hinamori looked away or went to get something, he secretly took a few slices that looked juicy and sweet, also bright red for Likara, and hid it somewhere that nobody could find, except him.

He continued doing that same routine until there was nothing left to cut or take.

He and Hinamori had walked out and watch the morning sun while eating those watermelons, sitting on the port.

* * *

><p>Likara had been sitting on a tree and stares at the morning sun, while its warm light touches her face.<p>

She raises her hand and covers her eyes from the sunlight.

"So bright..."

"Wonder when it'll snow again, or at least make it rain, although rain won't appear during winter..."

Her voice was quiet and soft, but wasn't exactly soft as before when she woke up.

She closes her eyes and waited for Toshiro to come back to be around with her.

She decided to pay him a short little visit, although she'll be hiding from his Granny, since she wants her idenity to be hidden from everyone except Toshiro.

Likara jumped from tree to tree with graceful moves and fast reflexes, making it hard for normal souls to see, maybe even shinigami.

As she reaches his house, she was about to hide her presence and covers his eyes and make him guess who, however she sees Hinamori with Toshiro, eating watermelons.

She slightly smiled softly, and felt a small part of herself jealous of not having a family and not having Toshiro by her side during the day, but she remembered what Toshiro had told her in the cave.

She slightly blush, and with her pale skin, it made it sort of visible, although it was a good thing her bangs that are always, and it still covers her eyes.

She was glad that her bangs were longer than most people and they can hide her eyes, since the length of her bangs reaches below her chin.

As Hinamori left and went inside the house, Toshiro was sitting there alone, still looking at the sun while eating the juicy watermelon.

Likara looked around to check just in case, someone spotted her.

Likara slowly walked closer to Toshiro, who still hadn't notice her coming closer.

She covered up his eyes and kept silent, since if she talks, he'll recognize her voice and be able to guess who she was.

Toshiro, with his eyes covered up, he can still feel and smell.

He felt Likara's soft hands that were almost like a gentle wave of pure water and the scent of lillies and jasmine from her hair and the scent coming from her body.

"Likara, stop playing around, no need to stay quiet, i can still guess who you are, since i can still smell and feel..."

"Tch, i thought you wouldn't be able to find out who i am..."

She replied as softly as possible and lets go of Toshiro's eyes.

She sat down next to him and looks at the sun, although she immediately covered up her eyes with her hand to block out the light.

"Its obvious, since i've stayed with you most of the time, how could i not know who you are without seeing you with my own eyes..."

His voice was calm and sort of soft, so Hinamori or Granny can't hear him.

_'Actually, its one of the reasons why i managed to guess who you are without thinking much about it... I always seem to have this kind of feeling whenever i'm around you...' _

He thought silently and deeply, with a calm expression on his face, making everyone think he's just ignoring them, while Likara, she knows that he's thinking deeply, and she never bother asking him, because he probably won't tell her much.

"Shiro-chan, come over here and help us with this thing!"

Hinamori's voice snapping him out of his deep thoughts.

"I'll be there!"

He then turned around and faces Likara who was still covering her eyes from the sun's warm lights.

He sighed deeply and looks at her with a soft gaze.

"Go and help your sister and Granny, i'll be fine around here, since no one can see me if i run, and i can sense people coming from a distance."

Her voice was still soft like befoe, but this time it was full of patience and calmness.

Toshiro nodded and leaned in closer to her face and kissed her cheek.

Toshiro smiled softly and went inside to help Hinamori and Granny with whatever they needed help with.

Likara's eyes were filled with confusion and shock, although her face was emotionless and calm.

Her heart was beating quite faster than before after Toshiro had kissed her on her cheeks.

She touched the cheek where she got kissed by Toshiro, smiling softly.

_'I don't know exactly why i always have this feeling when i'm near him, i wonder what this feeling is...'_

She looked at the clear blue sky that may snow again.

_'Wonder what'll happen today...'_

She had thought of fun things she's gonna do with Toshiro, maybe he can help her build a swing made out of thick tree vines and thick wood thats large enough for both of them to sit on, or playing for awhile.

* * *

><p>During that night, she had enjoyed the juicy and sweet slices of watermelons for dessert which Toshiro took and gave some to her.<p>

He managed to get Hinamori and his Granny to make some extra sukiyaki for him.

When Hinamori left, and his Granny fell asleep, he sneakily got some sukiyaki and sneaked out of the house and brought the sukiyaki to Likara, which was Likara's favorite food along with watermelons.

She had shared some sukiyaki with him as she eats, and she also shared some of the slices of watermelon Toshiro gave her.

Outside of the cave, the endless snow finally returned and let it snow.

The gentle winter wind kept blowing the snowflakes around, making it swirl around.

During that night, Toshiro and Likara enjoyed it quite a lot.

_'These feelings will always be with us, and this moment will always be in our memories...' _

Which both Toshiro and Likara thought silently as they finished their food and watched the moon shining brightly at them although with some clouds blocking some of the light.

Although they didnt mind, because they already felt happy that they'll always be together to accompany each other, although with some hidden feelings which they won't find out yet, although in the future, the feelings they are feeling, which they'll find out soon, someday in the future.

A memory that contains their hidden feelings for each other...

Its truely memories of hidden feelings...

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Note~<strong>

This is the last chapter~ I might add one more chapter as another bonus, if i'm not too lazy to do it... XD

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it~

Also, the next bonus chapter will definitely be long like the previous chapters i had wrote in this story~

Oh yes, hope you enjoy the story~

Once again, you can give me some advises on my grammer and spelling mistakes, if you have time to point it out in a review~

(=^o^=)


	4. Bonus Chapter Memories of the Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, except for the exception of my OC~

Finally this is the bonus chapter i've been planning~

I finally uploaded this bonus chapter, i'm currently trying to write another multi-chapter story~

I might uploaded the new story tomorrow, although i have school tomorrow... XD

I'll give you some info about the new multi-chaptered story will be under the second author's note after this chapter's ending~

I'll probably update it next week or on Saturday or today, i almost finished typing it up if only writer's block wasn't in the way~

Hope you enjoyed this bonus chapter, and give me some advises on my grammer and spelling mistakes~!

(=^o^=)

* * *

><p><strong>~Bonus Chapter: Memories of the Heart~<strong>

**(=^o^=)**

* * *

><p>The day was quiet as usual, the wind was blowing gently, the endless snow was back once again. Everything was normal as usual, except for the fact Likara had been avoiding Toshiro for quite awhile, making him quite worried about her.<p>

Still, he still wants to spend time with her no matter what she says or does, he had already told her that he will accept her for who she is and he won't leave her behind no matter what.

Lately, Likara tries to avoid him, yesterday, she plotted some traps, and got him trapped for awhile, while she sneaked outside and when it was near midnight, she came back and lets him out of the trap.

He was furious with her, but then he cooled off and forgived her, but then the next day, she woke up early and sneaked away once again.

This had been going on for a week already, and his birthday was near, also hers is only five days after his, what a coincidence.

He decided to get her a bracelet that is black and turqoise, since most of her stuff mostly contains black and turqoise colors, although there's white, she sort of likes white, and also she really enjoys the snow.

He sighed deeply and looks outside of the cave, where he had been waiting for at least 3 hours already, yet he still hadn't left, still waiting for Likara to come back and ask her whats her problem.

"I guess i'll find her a bracelet with her favorite colors, and then i'll give it to her when its snowing outside... I'll wait when its night time, since when it snows during the night, she enjoys it the most..."

_'But then, how am i suppose to get a bracelet like that? Everyone in this village doesn't like me around, and they probably won't like it if i went into one of their shops to look for a bracelet... But then, thats impossible, since probably every village in Rukongai doesn't shops that sells jewelries... Food is an exception...'_

He sighed once again which seems to be the 10th time this whole week, and if added with last week, that'll probably total in at least the around seventy.

* * *

><p>After 2 hours had passed, it was now evening, and he began to think about what Likara is doing so secretly that she had to avoid him and even go as far to even plot traps to hold him back from trying to catch her, also even knocked him or tied him up.<p>

He finally head back home to his Granny's, to see if she needs any help, and to see if she can help him with how to get a bracelet without actually buying one, also to see if Likara is back at the cave if he's not around.

"Granny, i'm back..."

"Toshiro, welcome back," soon Granny notice Toshiro's tired face.

"Whats wrong, are you not feeling well?"

Toshiro looked at his Granny and chuckles softly.

"Not exactly, i'm just thinking too deeply about how to get a this certain item for this certain person..."

Granny chuckles softly, and smiles at him softly. She walks over to him and pats his head, and ruffles his snowy-white hair a little.

"This certain gift, is it for Momo?"

Toshiro's eye widened, if people were there, they would of thought his eyes would pop out.

"No!"

His sudden outburst surprised his Granny quite a bit, which made him soften his gaze and expressions.

"I'm sorry, but its not for her, its for when i'm ready for having feelings for someone that i care for and want to protect for the rest of life, even die for that person, also to never leave that person..."

Toshiro blushed a little, as most of the things he had said goes to this certain girl he had been always going outside and stayed with her for at least more than 4 hours, and not to mention, he even promised her that he will never leave her behind, and this girl is: Kuroiyami Likara.

_'My god, the things i've just said, mostly goes to Likara, what am i thinking?'_

His Granny notices his slight blush and smiles at him.

"I see, so then have you met this person yet?"

Its almost she had read his mind or something, well its sort of obvious, since if your grandson kept going outdoors right after he woke up and grabbed something to eat, then he finally came home around evening, wouldn't you also be suspicious?

"..."

Toshiro continued to stay quiet and not answer his Granny's question, since he wants to keep Likara's secrets, to keep her idenity a secret forever.

"I-I can't tell you..."

Toshiro's small blush is slowly disappearing, while he silently waits for his Granny's response.

"Thats alright, Toshiro, so then back to our earlier topic..."

"You wanted to buy this certain gift for when you're ready to admit your feelings, and then give it to her as a sign that you fell in love with her...?"

"Then i suggest a bracelet with each of your favorite color on it, as your favorite color thats on the bracelet is like saying you'll always be together..."

_'I had already thought of that, however no village in Rukongai actually sells jewelries around here...'_

"I have this bracelet that is made out of real diamonds..."

"I kept it for such a long time, just in case you want to give a bracelet for a girl you love dearly, and would want to protect with your own life..."

She walked to a cabinet and got out a small box. She opened the box and shows him the bracelet she was talking about, and much to his joy, the colors on that bracelet is black and turqoise.

"Toshiro, i'm pretty sure you like both black and turqoise, turqoise is close to green, its just like a combination of green and blue, and i hope the girl you'll fall in love someday likes black."

His Granny smiled softly and gave the bracelet to Toshiro, putting it in his hands.

"Granny..."

The bracelet had real diamonds for sure, the pearls were black and turqoise, there were swirls around the bracelet, like flowing water. There were small snowflake charms on the bracelet, making it look quite astonishing and beautiful.

"Thank you, Granny..."

He hugged his Granny tightly while saying 'thank you', the thought of Likara's expression once he gives this to her made him smile softly.

"Lets have some sukiyaki on your birthday and watermelons for your birthday as well, how does that sound?"

Toshiro nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Likara had finally came back, 10 minutes after Toshiro had left, with a bag in her hand made out of cloth. She looked around the cave, in case Toshiro is hiding somewhere and might jump out of nowhere and catch her, he probably won't let her sneak away from him.<p>

She sighed in relief after she was making sure Toshiro wasn't anywhere in the cave or near the cave.

She put the bag down and opened it. She took out some small daggers, a wakizashi, and a small verson of a Jian with a small tassel attached to the hilt.

Likara looks at the Jian with soft eyes, and she smiled a bit.

"I guess the small version of the Jian is perfect for Toshiro..."

"I hope he'll like it..."

She took the small version of the Jian and looks at the tassel.

The tassel was dark turqoise and a bit of red can be seen in the tassel.

A sound of somebody walking towards the cave can be heard, and Likara quickly put the daggers and wakizashi back in the cloth bag and hid the bag away under a tree where she mark a snowflake and a sword on the bark.

She had also hid the small version of the Jian under the same tree, where she hid the other daggers and wakizashi.

The sound of somebody coming closer to the cave, she rushed outside of the cave and ran off to the other side of the cave and hid on top of a tree and sat on the branch.

* * *

><p>Toshiro came back to the cave after making sure that his Granny fell asleep for real.<p>

He looked into the cave, he touched the leather that is somehow stuck on top of the cave's entrance, and sat on the futon Likara always sleeps on.

He sighed once again and looks outside the cave, looking at the moon and the endless snow.

_'I guess she really did came back right after i had left... Although it seems she left immediately after she came back to do whatever she needed to do...'_

He felt the cool winter's breeze, he silently hoped that Likara would come back to the cave right now, and spend their time together everyday, unlike now, she had been avoiding him almost everyday.

He felt sleepy and slept on the futon.

Before he had fell asleep on Likara's futon, there was a single thought on his mind.

_'Tomorrow will be my birthday, and the day i met Likara, i hope Likara wouldn't avoid me...'_

into the cave and looks at Toshiro's sleeping face.

She giggled silently and pokes his cheek softly, which made him grunt silently.

She quietly and gently pulled the blanket on him.

Likara suddenly leaned in closer to Toshiro's ear and whispered, "Good night..." and kissed him on his cheek smiles a bit and crawled into the futon as well.

She snuggled closer towards him and hugs him from behind and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Early that morning, where the endless snow was still falling like there's no end to them at all, although Likara didn't mind at all.<p>

She managed to wake up early that morning and looks at the falling snow that seems to be eternal.

Toshiro finally woke up and found Likara staring at him with her cute little turqoise eyes and smiling softly like usual. Toshiro smiled back at her and stares into her eyes, and pokes her cheeks gently with his finger.

"Good morning..."

Likara slightly pouted and pokes his cheeks as payback for poking her cheeks.

"Good morning, Toshiro..."

Toshiro was extremely happy that morning, he was relief and glad that Likara was no longer avoiding him, she was spending more time with him like usual, which he considers his best birthday present ever.

Soon, after a few minutes of the two chibi people poking each others cheeks, Toshiro left and came back to his house before his Granny woke up, and he was in a happier mood than before.

"Happy Birthday, Toshiro..."

His Granny gave him a new set of clothes, a scarf, and some watermelons.

Hinamori had came over because she finally had winter break.

She had gave him some new clothes as well and necklace of a half-moon with a dragon surrounding it, like its protecting the moon, and another pendent of a blue snowflake with a small black pearl at each of the snowflake's corners, because of the coversation they had before, about how she would react if he fell in love with someone.

"Thank you, Granny, Hinamori..."

Soon, he began helping Hinamori and Granny cutting the watermelons.

He saved two watermelons that looked the best.

While the other watermelons, he enjoyed eating them with his Granny and Hinamori, after he finishes eating sukiyaki.

* * *

><p>When its past his bedtime, he made sure that Hinamori and his Granny had fell asleep, so that he can sneak outside with his two watermelons and the bracelet, also some sukiyaki, he's gonna give to Likara.<p>

When he had reached the cave, Likara was nowhere to be found. He sighed and putted the stuff down on a table Likara and him found during the night.

Likara suddenly covered his eyes and stayed silent.

"I know its you Likara, since you're the only one that does covers my eyes and kept quiet..."

Likara giggled softly and sat down on her futon.

Likara suddenly went outside and got the small version of the Jian and ran back into the cave and hid it under the pillow while Toshiro was looking at the other way.

"Likara..."

"Its been almost a year since we've met each other..."

Likara nodded and stayed silent as usual, although, on the inside, she's very happy and excited.

"So, i got you this, from my Granny..."

Toshiro blushed a little, and showed her the bracelet, he then puts the bracelet on her right hand, and then he smiles softly.

Likara's eyes widen alittle, but then she smiled once again, and she couldn't help, but hug him.

"Thank you, Toshiro!"

"I really like you!"

Toshiro's eyes widen to the point that they might even pop out, 'i really like you' from Likara made him shocked than ever, soon, he snapped out of his shocked state, and hugs Likara back.

"I like you too..."

Although, both of them took the meanings of the words they both said to each other as a sign of friendship, instead of anything realated to romance, their mind were still innocent to think much about that kind of stuff.

As soon as they let go of each other, Likara suddenly got out the small version of the Jian.

"I hope you like this, well, since its your birthday and all, and this mini-version of the Jian, is one of my favorites, and i think it really fits you..."

Likara proceeded to give the mini-version of the Jian to Toshiro, and Toshiro accepted the gift with a small smile.

"Thank you..."

"I really like it..."

_'I really do like it, and plus, its also one of your favorites, of course i would accept it...' _a thought he had in mind, and almost said it out loud.

Likara smiled and believed in Toshiro's words, Toshiro really does like the mini-version of the Jian, it looks almost like the normal Jian and there's also a tassel, he was really happy.

During this moment, the two little people, enjoyed each other's company, while the endless snow had once again, appeared with its fragile snowflakes.

They had once again hugged each other, yet this time, they hadn't let go of each other, they had closed their eyes and continued hugging each other, smiling softly, while blushing a little once in awhile.

Likara, soon fell asleep, after spending most of the time, celebrating Toshiro's birthday.

Toshiro, sighs, carries her bride-style to her futon, and then he put the blanket over her.

He then poke her cheek and patted her head softly and gently as possible, and then he soon, leaned closer to Likara's face, their lips were a few centimeters apart.

Finally, their lips had touched each other, and that moment was so innocent and forgettable.

Likara unconsciously kissed Toshiro back without herself realizing, but after 2 minutes, they had to part and breathe.

Toshiro blushed light red, and silently cursing that they had to part, just because they needed to breathe.

Likara wasn't blushing, well, since she's sleeping, thats pretty obvious.

Toshiro, then had sighed and eventually crawled into bed as well, both of them had snuggled in closer to feel each other's body temperature, which they then, hug each other while they were sleeping.

These kind of moments could be consider as innocent, and this kind of moment is something, the heart can never forget, because its forgettable.

Its truly memories of the heart...

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Note~<strong>

Yay, i finally finish typing up this chapter~!

Well, it seems longer than the other chapters, and as you can see, my writing style had slightly changed~

Try to bare with me here, in the future, i'll just rewrite some parts of those chapters and add a few other stuff in it, to make it longer...

If you guys want, you can try to guess what the Jian is~

Let me give you a hint, Jian is a chinese word, but try to guess what it is, i gave you the hint in the story~ Its pretty obvious, if you reread the chapter again~

Hope you enjoy this story, i might add another chapter for fun, well, if i have an idea for the title for the chapter... XD

Hope you can give me some advises on my grammer and spelling mistakes~ I'll add another chapter up for on the same day, with my soon-to-be new story if i have time to go on with school~

My new story will be multi-chapter, and it won't be about shinigami or all that stuff, its about school-life and etc~ Can't spoil much fun for you~

Oh yes, as i mention in my profile, i love music~

So my new story will be about music and school-life~

Of course, i hope you guys will read it, and enjoy the story, anyways thanks for reading~

Hope you enjoyed this chapter~

**(=^o^=)**


End file.
